SLVR
by narutaliableach
Summary: Meet: Rhys, a boy who wants nothing more than to fit in. Valerie, a girl who wants to be seen for more than her looks. Lance, a boy who wants to live before he dies. And Sage, a girl looking to change her destiny. When these four come together at Beacon they will discover they have what it takes to either Save the world or Destroy it.


The night started out like any other. Rhys was sitting at a bench in the main courtyard of Vale city. It wasn't very far from Beacon Academy, the school he'd be attending the next day. He spent most of his time gazing at the stars and praying for a better world. A little breeze tossed his hair around him. The trees swayed with their leaves rattling in a musical rhythm. The moon lit up the night sky as yet another piece crumbled away scattering into the atmosphere. Across town a young girl ran down the almost empty streets. She chased a figure cloaked in darkness. The figure was unrecognizable but up to no good all the same. As one turned around the corner the other followed to a dead end. The girl blocked the only escape route. A menacing smile crept across the figure's face under its hood. She pulled a short staff from behind her. Two large curved blades came out of the top sides. A massive double bladed battle ax was held only an inch away from the figure's face. In a blur the figure leaped onto flat edge of the blades and used the force to catapult over the wall. Sage retracted the blades and pole vaulted after them. She flipped through the air aiming at the figure as her staff became a sniper rifle. She shot rapidly and the bullets danced on the ground at the figure's feet. The figure dodged through the flying bullets. She landed on the rooftops above the person. She continued shooting while running. The figure suddenly stopped and whipped out a huge broadsword similar to that of a Bastard style. It glowed blue and a wall of ice flew up blocking the bullets. The girl jumped down from the roof and slashed her ax across the ice shattering it. By the time she recovered the figure had run off without a trace.

* * *

Rhys looked around himself hearing gunfire in the faint distance. He wondered if anyone else heard them. None of the dorm room lights or the tower where Headmaster Ozpin was flickered on. Maybe he was just imagining things. He got up ready to head back when his head began pounding. He turned towards the courtyard stairs. In the distance he could see someone coming. He got into a fighting stance. As they drew closer the pounding in his head got louder. Now they were in full view. A girl with rusty red brown hair and sage green eyes stood before him. She wore a white button down blouse with ruffles, a black pleated skirt that had a brown belt and staff hanging from it, a light gray midriff jacket and knee high white laced up boots. Around her neck was a silver trinity necklace. Probably her symbol Rhys thought. She held a small suitcase. Rhys relaxed a little letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry if I surprised you there. Do you know where I can find Beacon Academy?" The girl said.

"I'm actually a student there. I'd be happy to show you the way." Rhys offered.

"Thanks so much. I'm Sage Greene." Sage smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm guessing you're one of the newly enrolled kids but you missed the airship ride because you're afraid of heights?"

"Something like that. Actually I had some last minute schedule changes. My letter was already sent to the Headmaster telling him I'd be arriving late on my own accord."

"Oh okay. Well I'm new too. Rhys Thorne. All the newbies get to stay in the ballroom for the night until tomorrow's initiation then teams and dorm rooms will be assigned." Rhys explained.

They walked through the town and up to Beacon Academy. The school stood tall with a large courtyard of its own in the front. A long walkway lead up to the many pillars lit by street lamps. The water reflected the moonlight and gave the place an inviting feel. They entered the building and headed for the ballroom. Voices could be heard in low whispers. Everyone was anxious for tomorrow's initiation. Sage set up her sleeping bag in the corner near Rhys. Two people's whispers grew louder into arguments.

"You can't set up a huge bed in here! There's no room!" A guy shouted at the girl next to him.

"Just try and stop me! Then my father, the _General_ will arrest you!" The girl snapped back.

The guy on the floor had a regular old sleeping bag like the rest of the people in the room. The girl however had a huge mattress complete with a bed frame and pillows.

"You used that one on me too many times I don't buy it!"

"The General will be hearing about this!"

"What's with all the commotion guys?" Rhys asked the two

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't care who did it. I'm going to bed." Sage blew out the light.

* * *

Most of the students had cleared out of the ballroom by now. Some were eating breakfast. Others were setting up weapons lockers. Rhys stayed behind in the ballroom. The curtains were closed and the room left dark. He wore a long dark cloak around his clothes and over his face. He pushed up his silver framed glasses so they wouldn't fall off his face. Even in the dark room he didn't want to take a chance in risking his health. The door creaked open and a little bit of hallway light crept in. The door closed just as quickly as it opened. Sage walked in holding two plates of food. She handed one to Rhys.

"I noticed you didn't come out for breakfast. You'll need to keep your strength up for the initiation." Sage said starting to eat her stack of pancakes.

"Thanks." Rhys cut into his plate.

"Are you okay Rhys?" Sage asked looking at him worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Rhys laughed awkwardly.

"You sure? You weren't covered in a huge blanket last night. Are you coming down with a cold?" Sage poked at his cloak.

"This thing? It's no big deal. I'm sure you noticed last night I'm an albino so I can't be in the sun for too long." Rhys explained.

"I didn't notice that at all…I'm not very observant when it comes to people." She apologized.

"Wow, guess you really aren't considering this is a cloak and not a blanket." He teased.

"Gyah! I'm sorry!"  
"It's fine. It was nice for a change to have someone not stare at me like I'm a freak for once." He patted her head.

* * *

Valerie stood in front of her locker. She brushed out her long pink hair avoiding her delicate cat ears and tied it into a high pony tail. She adjusted her skirts on her dark pink dress with little white hearts. She tightened the red ribbon on her heels. She reached into her locker pulling out her sai. She smirked at the reflection of her violet in the perfectly polished blades then closed the locker door. The person next to her looked over and yelled in surprise.

"You again?!" Lance, the boy from last night, glared back at her.

He slammed his locker shut adjusting his lance at his side. Though Valerie loathed to admit she had a crush on the guy since the helicopter ride to Beacon. I mean how could she not? Lance was tall with broad shoulders and defined features. His dirty blonde hair resembled that of her favorite actor Cain Crawford on the Faunus shows but his ears were those of a wolf and not a fox. His chestnut eyes gave off an irresistible mysterious vibe. Even his look was sexy. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, jeans and a chain hanging across where his lance was attached, and black boots. A bad boy was totally her type. Maybe she could somehow get him on her team. She swallowed her pride and spoke.

"Hey um I'm sorry about last night."

"As you should be." He answered.

_This guy made it real difficult to apologize_ she thought. "_And,_ I was hoping we could start over as friends." Valerie tried again.

"…..Are you serious? No way!" He laughed until he realized she was actually serious. "Oh…I uh guess we can?"

"Great. I'll see you at initiation." She turned and walked away.

* * *

Lance stood there stunned watching this girl walk away. "What did I get myself into?" He murmured. His mind wandered back to the girl he saw last night. Although he only saw her briefly he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was quite attractive and not at all like Little Miss Pink. He hoped to run into her and maybe catch her name…or phone number. Later all the new students were called down to meet Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch at Beacon Cliffs. The students lined up on platforms and then Ozpin turned to address the crowd.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. The first person you see will become your partner for the rest of the duration of your time here. So choose wisely. After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die. You will be launched from here directly into the forest. You will be using your own landing strategy. I repeat no parachutes will be provided. You'd think I wouldn't have to say that but you'd be surprised. You will be monitored by Miss Goodwitch and I. Good luck everyone. I pray you will not need it."

Then one by one people were shot into the air. Rhys gulped. He really hoped he was able to land safely. Sage was pumped and once she launched she sprang right into action. Lance watched her shoot across the sky and whistled. Valerie shot him a glare and launched after him. Rhys was the last one to go. He took a deep breath and flew into the air.


End file.
